


Where'd I Put That Rubber Ducky?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-30
Updated: 2002-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser decides he really DOES need a private bathroom.





	Where'd I Put That Rubber Ducky?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Where'd I Put That Rubber Ducky?

## Where'd I Put That Rubber Ducky?

by zzzaney

Author's website: http://zzzaney.home.att.net

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just took them out for a little air. Returning them safe and sound, for the most part. :)

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Fraser stepped out of the bath as he wrapped the almost too small towel around his midsection. Placing the Stetson on his head, he took a calming breath before opening the door a crack and peering out. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Mountie moved as quietly as an Inuit tracking a caribou into the hallway. 

Wet footsteps are all he left behind as he made his way to the door of his apartment in record time. He wasn't exactly sure when getting a bath became so difficult. Did every female in the building have to take a bath at 5am like him? Pushing against the door, he frowned when it wouldn't open immediately. 

Hearing a noise, he spun around to see an empty hallway. Knowing he was letting his imagination get the better of him, Fraser mentally chastised himself and tried the door again. 

"Dief" he whispered, hoping not to disturb his neighbors, "Dief, open the door." 

Thinking of knocking on Mr. Mustafi's door, a glance of his watch told him this wasn't an option. The older man was still angry with him for Dief's early morning sonnet last week. 

Knowing he had only one choice, he glanced out the window at the end of the hall. It would be daylight soon, and if he was going to do this, it had to be now. 

It amazed him how breezy it could be early in the morning, but as he scanned the area below, he was relieved that he didn't see any of his neighbors about. 

The rickety old metal structure creaked under his weight and he was relieved to see his window up ahead. Funny, he thought, he could have sworn he left it open for Dief. Luckily, it was unlocked and, as he slid it open, he was puzzled to see the door to his apartment wide open. 

Before he could ask Dief about it, or about the fact that he was laying in front of a bowl of pasta, a loud click from below caught his ears. The gasps, then applause, made his heart stop as he pressed against the building, realizing no matter how tightly he held the towel, he couldn't hide his assets. 

Diving headfirst into the window, the floor never felt so good as he scampered to close the window. He was in time to see the pristine white towel float to the ground as  
the crowd jumped at it like gold.  
His head whipped about when he heard giggling coming from the hallway. Looking up, he was just in time to see two women from the fifth floor run away. 

Grabbing his bedroll, Ben scrambled to hide his assets as he closed the door and wedged a chair under the knob. 

Glaring at Dief, the lupine whined and slunk under the bed. 

"Don't think you're getting out of this so easily" Fraser warned. "From now on, you're getting a bath too." 

The end. Silly, stupid, but written just for fun :) 

* * *

End Where'd I Put That Rubber Ducky? by zzzaney:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
